O Grande Dia
by Sarinha Myuki
Summary: Nessa história é chegado o momento do dia do casamento do casal mais amado do zodíaco, porém muita confusão ainda vai acontecer. Camus descobre o rombo financeira causado pelo escorpiano, Isaac coloca suas manguinhas de fora e atrapalha tudo, Hyoga também apronta das suas. Como se não bastasse, o passado de Camus volta para assombrá-lo. Classificação: 18 / Spankfic (N GOSTA, N LEIA
1. Chapter 1

**POV Milo**

Eu estava em casa assistindo a minha novela, vale a pena ver de novo: ADORO! Essa Catarina brigando com o Petruchio me faz morrer de rir. Estava tranquilo e feliz com meu bade de pipoca na mão, quando tudo foi para os ares com o susto que tomei.

Camus entrou na sala batendo a porta e gritando, quase me matou do coração. O que deu nele para agir daquele jeito? Franzi o cenho e olhei para ele com as duas mãos na cintura, como quem exige uma satisfação.

– Eu hein! O que é isso?

– O que é isso? O que é isso? EU QUE PERGUNTO O QUE É ISSO?! – Ele gritou jogando uma papelada enorme na mesinha de centro, onde anteriormente eu apoiava os meus pés.

– Que papéis são esses?

– MILO, MILO! – Camus disse levando as duas mãos à sua cabeça como quem procura calma em algum lugar – MILO, COMO VOCÊ PÔDE GASTAR DESSA MANEIRA? VOCÊ USOU TODAS AS NOSAS RESERVAS!

Eu finalmente entendi qual era o tópico da crise histérica do urso polar, mas não entendia como eu podia ter gasto tudo que tínhamos. Ou melhor, tudo que ele tinha, eu nunca fui bom em guardar dinheiro mesmo.

– MILO, VOCÊ...

Ouvimos um barulho e olhamos para o corredor, eram Hyoga e Isaac saindo de seus quartos para ver da onde saia toda aquela gritaria. Camus olhou os filhos com aqueles rostinhos preocupados com nossa briga e tentou abaixar o tom de voz e se acalmar.

– Meninos, voltem pros seus deveres. Eu e Milo vamos sair para conversar.

Ele disse extremamente contido, respirando profundamente, a fim de demonstrar às crianças que não tinham nada com o que se preocupar. Isaac logo virou as costas e voltou para o seu quarto, sem demonstrar nenhuma preocupação com a situação.

Já o Oga andou até a sala nos olhando extremamente preocupado, ele de fato tinha algum fundamento, porque com certeza jamais havia presenciado uma briga nossa. E ele bonhecia bem o Camyu bravo.

– Mestre, não seria melhor vocês dois ficarem aqui em casa, o senhor está muito nervoso. Eu posso fazer um chá e então conversamos...

Eu acenei positivamente de maneira frenética para a ideia do meu pato salvador. Seria o ideal, sempre que Camus esfria a cabeça as coisas correm melhor para todos. Eu abracei meu cisne branco e sorri para meu noivo.

– Isso amor, um chá me parece uma ótima ideia.

Camus, olhou friamente para mim e cuspiu uma resposta seca para Hyoga que tanto tentava ajudar.

– Filho, não se preocupe, está tudo bem entre nós. Porém, precisamos discutir questões financeiras. Vamos sair.

Ele me pegou pelo braço e saiu me arrastando enquanto deixávamos para trás um Hyoga extremamente preocupado conosco e, me arrisco a dizer, comigo. Se eu não estivesse tão desesperado com Camus, com certeza acharia graça da situação – pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, o pato que tentava salvar minha pele e não eu a dele.

Andamos até a nossa planície, aquela do nosso primeiro beijo e do pedido de casamento. Ah, aquele lugar tinha história e, mesmo naquela situação, eram impossível evitar um sorriso nostálgico.

– MILO!

– Calma amorzinho, nós podemos dar um jeito...

– MILO, COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO INCONSEQUENTE?!

– Nós vamos juntar dinheiro novamente e ter alguma reserva para emergências...

– RESERVA?! NÓS ESTAMOS DEVENDO EM TODOS OS QUATRO BANCOS NOS QUAIS TEMOS CONTA! DEVENDO! VOCÊ TEM IDEIA DE QUANTO? EU VOU PRECISAR TRABALHAR MAIS DE UM ANO PARA COBRIR TODAS AS DÍVIDAS E JUROS!

– Calma Camyu...

Camus deu uma volta em si mesmo com as mãos no rosto, tentando a todo o custo se controlar e parar de gritar. Eu tinha certeza disso porque o conhecia bem e, mesmo que ninguém estivesse ouvindo, ele odiava aquele tipo de ceninha.

– Milo, me explica, COMO EU POSSO FICAR CALMO?

– Aaaaah, mas não é para tanto também né? – Eu disse começando a me irritar.

– COMO NÃO É PARA TANTO? TEMOS DOIS FILHOS PARA CRIAR! UMA CASA PARA MANTER! COMO NÃO É PARA TANTO?

Pronto, a gritaria voltou. Eu entendia que ele estava nervoso, mas eutambpem tinha direito ao meu casamento.

– Olha aqui, eu que não ia me casar numa cerimônia chinfrim também!

– Mas precisava fazer o casamento da realeza? Precisava?

– Não exagere, Camyu!

Na hora ele retomou a papelada e começou a recitar os gastos.

– SENTENTA MIL COM A BANDA E O DJ.

– Eles são os melhores, o preço é esse. Ah, e não foi apenas o preço para o casamento, foi do chá-de-panela também.

– CENTO E OITENTA MIL COM O BUFFET.

– Sim, são mais de mil convidados não é?

– MAIS DE MIL CONVIDADOS? COMO PODEMOS TER MAIS DE MIL CONVIDADOS?

– Bom, conhecemos muita gente.

– NÃO, NÃO CONHECEMOS NÃO! E COMO VOCÊ ME GASTA CENTO E NOVENTA E CINCO MIL REAIS DE DECORAÇÃO DO SALÃO E MAIS TRINTA MIL REAIS DE ALUGUEL DO SALÃO, ME DIZ!

– Eu não vou ficar me explicando...

– AH, MAS VOCÊ VAI SE EXPLICAR SIM! E COMO ALGUÉM PODE GASTAR QUASE QUARENTA MIL DE ILUMINAÇÃO?

Camus continuou recitando os gastos ininterruptamente, até proferir o gasto total final. Eu havia gasto mais de um milhão e meio de reais na festa. Sim, eu havia exagerado, a gente não tinha todo aquele dinheiro nem de longe. O problema é que pensei nos gastos separados e não em conjunto.

– Eu não sabia que tinha dado tudo isso...

– VOCÊ NÃO SABE SOMAR, MILO?

– Você pode, por favor, ficar calmo. Deve ter algo que possamos fazer.

Camus quando viu que eu entendi a situação, respirou fundo.

– Sim, vamos cancelar tudo e conseguir ao menos a devolução de parte do dinheiro. Vai cobrir o rombo do negativo e podemos nos focar em guardar boa parte do que ganharmos nos próximos meses, assim, apertamos os cintos e fazemos uma poupancinha novamente e...

– O QUE? – Foi a minha vez de começar a gritar. – VOCÊ QUER QUE EU CANCELE O CASAMENTO?

– Não Milo, nós vamos nos casar. Quero eu cancele essa festa descomunal. Fazemos uma recepção simples sem muitos luxos.

– AH, ENTÃO QUEM SE FERRA SOU EU?

– Milo, se você tivesse gasto de maneira ponderada, isso não teria acontecido.

– PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FALOU ANTES?

– Milo, eu falei MIL VEZES. E VOCÊ ESCONDEU OS GASTOS DE MIM, FEZ TRANSFERENCIAS ENTRE CONTAS QUE EU NÃO TINHA ACESSO, VOCÊ APRONTOU DEMAIS MILO!

Eu o olhei desafiador, com os braços cruzados. Adorava quando brigávamos assim e ele brigava comigo, sempre terminava em sexo selvagem naquela planície. Camus deve ter natado meu olhar safado e logo disse.

– Você sabe muito bem o que está merecendo. – Ele disse, fazendo uma pausa para pensar, eu acho. Logo me arrepiei todo, da cabeça aos pés, como se um choque de adrenalina passasse por todo o meu corpo. – Mas isso não foi brincadeira ou desculpa para o tipo de sexo que você está merecendo, o que você fez foi muito sério e estamos comprometidos.

Ele disse, abandonando aquela postura dura e se sentando na nossa árvore, ele estava realmente preocupado. Eu olhei a cena, eu precisava ser maduro, não éramos mais adolescentes.

Eu caminhei até ele e me sentei ao seu lado, respirando profundamente. Peguei na sua mão com carinho, apesar dele não movimentar um músculo para retribuir meu gesto de amor.

– Tudo bem, Camyu, tudo bem.

Camus abriu os olhos sem acreditar no que eu estava falando, era nítido que ele achou que eu não cederia. Bom, na verdade nem eu acreditava que estava abrindo mão da festa dos meus sonhos.

O francês segurou meu rosto e me deu um demorado beijo, eu mal podia acreditar que já estávamos nos beijando, depois de tantos gritos. Ele, então, parou e olhou para mim.

– Nós vamos tentar fazer algo bonitinho para você, mas o que importa é estarmos juntos.

– Tudo bem...

– Milo, eu nunca esperei uma reação tão madura da sua parte.

– É, a gente cresce não é?

Eu disse me levantando. A realidade é que a paternidade havia me feito muito bem, mas isso não acabava com minha raiva por perder minha festa.

– Mas sua atitude madura agora não apaga a criancice de gastar como se não houvesse amanhã que você fez! – Ele me olhou bravo, ralhando, eu então sorri e abracei sua cintura.

– E o que você vai fazer hein? – Perguntei fazendo bico com meu teatrinho.

– Vamos conversar mais tarde, mocinho – Ele disse me puxando, divertindo-se da situação.

Saímos, e ele me fez prometer que eu não gastaria mais um centavo sequer sem falar com ele e que deixaria toda a recepção a seu cargo dali para frente. Eu estava chateado com tudo aquilo, mas também não ia terminar o noivado por causa da festa.

De fato, olhando bem, eu havia exagerado. Temos os estudos de Hyoga e Isaac para pagar, roupas, viagens, seguro-saúde, contas da casa, dos carros. Tanto eu quanto Milo ganhávamos bem, ele muito mais porque cumulava outras funções em universidades e empresas.

Bom, pelo bem da nossa família e só por isso, eu abriria mão. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não jogaria isso na cara dele pela eternidade. E também não quer dizer que eu não ficaria mal-humorado com a situação.


	2. Capítulo II - O Outro Filho

_Queridíssimos, como sabem eu gosto mais no Nyah! hahaha... Maaaaas, aquele site resolveu me deixar de castigo (não só a mim, a todo mundo que não consegue mais logar por problemas técnicos). Por isso, ao invés de postar nos dois sites no mesmo dia, posto hoje só aqui até o Nyah! ressurgir das cinzas hehe... Gostaria de agradecer com muito carinho a querido Blorry (e responder aqui ao seu pedido de continuação com outro capítulo) e a Runa (continunando na trama normal agora, voltada aos filhos, estou deixando a relação sado dos dois para outra fic, visando não misturar as coisas - espero que você goste!)._

_Beijo enorme com muito carinho lembrando a todos que quanto mais reviews, mais eu posto. Acabo dando preferência ao outro site pela quantidade maior de feedbacks que me dão por lá :) Beijos com muito carinho, SarinhaMyuki._

**POV Camus**

Eu estava caminhando com o meu noivo, estávamos de mãos dadas num momento para lá de agradável. Sorríamos um para o outro, trocávamos carícias e desejos mudos de nos encontrarmos na cama em breve.

Meu celular tocava e vibrava dentro do bolso, levou algum tempo até eu sair do transe que os olhos de Milo me colocavam. Eu tirei o celular do bolso sem qualquer vontade, tendo que desviar de Milo que tentou arrancá-lo de minhas mãos.

- Alô?

_- Camus, estou na sala principal do Santuário, venha para cá agora por favor._

- Mestre!

Era Shion, que ao que eu imaginava estava viajando e não no Santuário. O que será que havia acontecido para me chamar assim, não era de seu feitio.

- Estou a caminho. O que aconteceu?

_- Estou com Isaac, quando chegar conversaremos._

Ele desligou, eu olhei para Milo com aquela cara de "problemas".

- O que houve?

- Não sei, Shion está com Isaac e quer me ver agora. Não disse o que aconteceu.

Eu tentei não fazer alarde, mas estava muito preocupado. O que raios meu mestre estava fazendo com meu filho, será que Isaac havia aprontado alguma coisa? Só a ideia de ter que encarar meu mestre me deixou fora de mim.

Aquele clima romântico foi temporariamente quebrado por aquele telefonema fora de hora, eu me perguntava o que havia acontecido. Milo me acompanhou também interessado no que Isaac estava fazendo com o grande mestre.

Chegamos em menos de quinze minutos com passos rápidos, **encontramos Isaac na recepção**. Milo logo se apressou, correndo na direção do meu filho mais velho e o abraçando. Isaac, obviamente, estranhou e fez careta. Eu o encarava, aliviado de certa forma por estar tudo bem.

- **Está tudo bem, Isaac?** – Eu perguntei com a voz grossa e sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, apenas o observando para ver se encontrava algum machucado.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas não pode continuar, pois a voz de Shion ecoou do final do corredor.

**- Camus, Milo, entrem.**

Eu olhei para o meu noivo e seguimos a voz de Shion, deixando Isaac para trás. Na hora, tanto eu quanto Milo parecíamos nostálgicos, fazia algum tempo que não caminhávamos por aquele corredor juntos em direção ao escritório do grande mestre.

**- Sentem-se.**

Obedecemos, e eu quase me diverti da face de Milo que estava nitidamente amedrontado. Senti vontade de zombar da situação, mas a expressão de Shion não permitia.

_- Casamento, huh?_

Shion olhou para nós com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Eu sorri.

- Sim, mestre.

- Já era hora de vocês dois se acertarem e pararem de dar problemas.

Eu me segurei para não revirar os olhos, Milo estava se segurando na cadeira. Aquilo realmente era cômico, Milo estava com medo de Shion?

- Milo, não precisa sentir medo, você já é bem adulto para isso não? – Pelo visto Shion também notou a expressão de frango trêmulo do escorpiano.

- Eu nunca tive medo de você!

Milo cuspiu, foi minha vez de abrir os olhos preocupado. Shion fechou os olhos perigosamente em direção ao meu noivo.

- Só não quero ouvir ladainha do meu menino.

Eu achei melhor cortar aquela cena.

- Er... Mestre, o que o Milo quer dizer é que queremos saber o que aconteceu para o senhor ter nos chamado aqui com urgência.

Olhei feio para Milo, ele deu de ombros e cruzou os braços sustentando o olhar de Shion. Se meu noivo não parasse, aquilo não acabaria bem, eu tinha certeza.

- Talvez tenha sido com você que Isaac aprendeu a responder tão delicadamente aos outros, não é, Milo? – Foi a vez de Shion alfinetar com ironia.

- Melhor do que aprender com o senhor que só sabe reclamar de tudo e de todos. – Por Athena, eu precisava acabar com aquela situação que estava saindo do controle.

- Milo, acho melhor você ficar com Isaac enquanto eu converso com o Shion, não?

**- CLARO QUE NÃO, ELE TAMBÉM É MEU FILHO!**

**- Milo, você está sendo infantil, por favor...**

Eu falei baixinho, entredentes, encarando Milo. Se havia algum problema ali com Isaac, eu queria resolver e não perder tempo com aquela baboseira de pai super-protetor que Milo ostentava.

Shion franziu o cenho e levou a mão até o nariz, depois fez um gesto passando lentamente os dedos pelas sobrancelhas. Com certeza ele estava nervoso, eu o conhecia bem. Eu também estava começando a ficar, já que não conseguia descobrir o que Isaac havia aprontado.

Milo era esperto, estava armando aquele teatro para safar a cara de Isaac. Mas eu sabia dos joguinhos do meu escorpiano e não iria deixar aquilo continuar.

- Mestre, primeiramente, me perdoe pela postura de Milo, que não age mais assim há muito tempo! Com certeza ele está usando uma de suas artimanhas para salvar a pele do nosso filho, que com certeza deve ter feito algo sério para que nos chame aqui no meio do dia.

Shion me olhou, como quem entende o que está acontecendo. Milo bufou com os braços cruzados e ficou quieto em sua cadeira, dando-se por vencido tanto por mim quanto por Shion. Ele murmurou um pedido quase inaudível de desculpas e disse que queria ficar lá para entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Bom, me expliquem uma coisa, porque Isaac não está na escola? Você já não tinha desistido de ensinar as crianças em casa, filho?

Eu adorava quanto Shion me chamava de filho, eu sabia que não era e jamais seria como Mu para ele, mas ele era o que eu tinha mais próximo de um pai em toda a minha vida.

- Bom, desisti sim. Hyoga já está matriculado há algum tempo na escola e Isaac fazia um intercâmbio na Austrália. Porém, ele teve que voltar mais cedo e não consegui vaga na escola para o meu primogênito.

Shion franziu a testa, aquilo era um mau sinal.

- E porque ele voltou antes do intercâmbio?

Eu quase engasguei.

- E- eu não sei ao certo, na verdade ainda não tive tempo de tirar a história a limpo. Mas não acho que tenha acontecido nada grave.

Shion me encarava sério.

- E como você não conseguiu vaga na escola para ele?

- Na verdade, **eu deixei que ele mesmo fosse conversar na escola**. Olha, mestre, eu sei que pode parecer um pouco de displicência da minha parte, porém nosso casamento está chegando e estamos com... Bem... Alguns problemas a resolver – Olhei feio para Milo o lembrando os buracos no orçamento – E por isso tive que contar com a ajuda dos meninos nos últimos tempos.

- Camus, Camus – Ok, ele repetiu meu nome duas vezes, isso nunca era um bom sinal partindo de Shion. – Você é o reitor da universidade mais importante da Grécia, chefe administrativo de quase todas as escolas daqui, inclusive essa em que os meninos estudam, e não parou para fazr a matrícula do seu próprio filho? Como acredita numa resposta dessas?

Eu olhei para minhas mãos, não gostava daquilo, Shion me fazia parecer incompetente e desligado da educação dos meus filhos.

- Meus filhos não mentem. Não acho nada absurdo mandar ele próprio fazer a matrícula.

- Ah, e você nem sequer checa se realmente é verdade?

- Ah, ele já tem idade suficiente para...

Eu parei de falar com o olhar de Shion. Alguma coisa lá estava acontecendo que eu não sabia ao certo o que, mas era sério.

- Ok, o que está acontecendo, o senhor pode me explicar, mestre?

Eu não falava num tom muito respeitoso com Shion, mas eu não gostava de ser colocado na parede daquela maneira.

- Pois bem, seu filho vem arranjando encrencas. Ele é esperto, nunca fica em evidência, mas sempre está por perto quando tem algum cavaleiro mirim dando trabalho. Porém, recentemente, eu mesmo voltei para o santuário por causa de um boato de drogas entre nossos adolescentes.

Fiquei pasmo, acho que congelei após ouvir o nome de Isaac e logo depois drogas.

- Meu filho está usando...

- Calma, Camus. Ainda não consegui averiguar exatamente o que está acontecendo. Então, quero sua ajuda para tanto. Sobre Isaac tudo que eu sei é que ele NÃO foi tentar se matricular e mentiu sobre a ausência de vagas.

Eu respirei aliviado, apesar de apertar os punhos ao notar que havia sido enganado e que estava descobrindo isso por Shion.

- Olha filho, eu sei que você é um ótimo mestre, mas talvez deva ficar de olhos mais abertos. Não estou aqui para passar sermão, mas...

- Pois então não passe.

Eu disse seco. Acho que pareci até com Milo que, por sua vez, me olhou assustado e se levantou junto comigo.

- Preciso resolver algumas coisas agora. Depois conversamos.

Virei as costas e fui embora, com certeza Shion não ficou nem um pouco feliz. Eu me arrependi logo no caminho, pois ele só estava querendo me ajudar e nada mais. Se não fosse por ele, jamais descobriria essa palhaçada que Isaac resolveu me aprontar.

Andei até a recepção, pronto para pegar Isaac pelo pescoço, mas ele não estava mais lá. Obviamente devia ter fugido para dar um tempo para que eu me acalmasse. Eu respirei fundo, não ia sair caçando o menino naquele estado.

- Milo, vamos deixar Isaac voltar mais tarde e eu converso com ele.

- Acho uma ideia maravilhosa – Disse o escorpiano todo satisfeito com meu estado de espírito equilibrado.

- Precisamos ir até a prefeitura agora agilizar a publicação das proclamas para o nosso casamento, que será dentro de duas semanas.

Milo sorriu para mim e me deu a mão, tentei retribuir o olhar e o carinho em vão, ele notou que minha cabeça estava em outro lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meninas, primeiramente, MIL desculpas amadas! Eu realmente tenho muita dificuldade com esse site (diferente do outro) e acabo deixando esse de lado. Mas seria um crime fazer isso com os comentários carinhosos que recebi!_

_Blorry, obrigada por comentar e acompanhar :)_

_Runa, obrigada por comentar e incentivar :) Acho que basta se cadastrar lá que já é possível ler as histórias ^^_

_xXLininhaXx, nem vou comentar, já converso bastante com você pelo Nyah!_

_Evinha, MUITO obrigada pelo seu review. Que bom que você entendeu o espírito dessa fic e que eu tive que separar essa história do passado sexual e BDSM dos dois. Espero que continue por aqui querida, gostei muito do que escreveu. Bem vinda! :)_

_Nah, já vi que você descobriu como não ser deixada na mão com a minha cabeça e falta de habilidades aqui FF. hehehehe_

_Cidoka, eu jamais esqueço vocês... JAMAIS!_

_Meninas queridas, comentem e prometo postar um capítulo por dia (até porque tenho pronto até o oitavo capítulo, só esqueci de postar hahaha, desmiolada completa né?)_

_Beijos com carinho, e vamos ao que interessa!_

**Capítulo III – E as Máscaras Caem...**

**POV Camus**

Minha vida estava um turbilhão, decidi tirar férias de três semanas , afinal, eu devia ter férias vencidas que eu não tirava há mais de dez anos. Sempre achei um exagero isso de dar-se um mês ao ano de férias, era muito tempo para muito trabalho deixado de lado, porém, naquele momento, era necessário.

Eu tinha uma recepção para preparar, uma que não magoasse o Milo e ao mesmo tempo não nos condenasse a viver na sarjeta por toda a nossa vida. Além disso, o sossego que eu estava experimentando com Hyoga fora breve, agora era o meu outro filho que estava azucrinando meus nervos cansados.

Eu precisava me focar em uma coisa de cada vez e era o que estava fazendo, seguindo a lista que preparei de afazeres. Já tinha conversado com os músicos que tocariam na recepção que seria no salão principal o Santuário, seria lindo e nada exagerado ter um quinteto de cordas com piano e saxofone.

Junto com isso, um DJ também foi contratado para a alegria do Milo, não aquele que cobrou tão caro, mas um com um preço modesto e uma qualidade incontestável. Os gastos com iluminação foram nulos, tendo em vista que aquele salão já possuía a luminosidade necessária, bem como era lindamente decorado.

Já havia passado no cartório para resolver a publicação dos proclamas e a contratação do juiz de paz para realizar a cerimônia civil. O preço foi módico, graças aos céus, e agora faltava muito pouco para terminar de preparar o grande dia.

Milo tinha ficado de buscar as roupas de nós quatro no alfaiate. Falando em nós quatro, era hora de pular para o próximo item da lista: Isaac. Suspirei profundamente procurando resquícios de serenidade em minha mente.

Eu havia negligenciado o menino, Shion estava certo, e o fato de eu ser alertado pelo meu ídolo doeu mais ainda na minha autoestima. Mas eu iria remediar, primeiro eu ligaria para a Austrália para entender exatamente o que aconteceu, segundo eu correria atrás de informações sobre o que ele tem feito no Santuário nesses últimos tempos e, por fim, tirar a limpo essa questão das drogas tão mal explicada pelo Mestre Shion.

Peguei minha agenda e disquei para a escola onde ele estudava na Austrália e pedi pra falar com o reitor diretamente. Tendo em visto que eu me identifiquei, rapidamente me passaram para ele, eu era conhecido por dar palestras e cursos tanto na escola quanto na universidade do campus.

- Olá Henry, como vai?

- Vou bem Camus, faz tempo que não nos falamos... – A sua voz não era afável como o normal.

- Henry, meu filho voltou há alguns meses do intercâmbio e...

- Sim, foi lamentável o que aconteceu.

- Sim, não entendi o por que ele voltou por vontade própria sem que ninguém me avisasse.

Fez-se um silêncio do outro lado da linha, eu diria que Henry estava surpreso.

- Camus... Seu filho não voltou por vontade própria e...

Franzi as sobrancelhas e segurei o telefone com mais força tentando manter a calma.

**- Como assim não voltou por vontade própria?**

- Ora, seu filho foi expulso Camus. Foi desligado da instituição por não seguir as normas de conduta do campus.

- Por que ele foi expulso e por que ninguém me avisou?

Sim, eu estava nervoso, devia ser nítido na minha voz. Percebi também porque Henry tomou uma postura mais defensiva, apesar de compreensiva.

- Veja bem, Camus. O que aconteceu foi uma série de fatos, primeiro que Isaac cabulava aulas constantemente, apesar de tantas advertências, ele não parou. Quando ele assistia aulas, tumultuava e impedia o bom andamento do trabalho do professor. Depois, foi pego mais de uma vez no dormitório das meninas, o que é estritamente proibido, outras vezes foi pego com meninos fazendo coisas não aceitáveis para uma escola.

Eu o interrompi novamente, embasbacado com o fato disso tudo ter acontecido e ninguém me informar.

- Mas Henry! Como ninguém me informa sobre isso?! Se eu soubesse teria ido até aí na hora para dar um jeito na situação!

- Mas você foi avisado, Camus! Ligávamos praticamente todos os dias, eu posso garantir que eu mesmo, e não só a secretária ou outros professores, fiz diversas ligações para sua casa e trabalho. Mas os telefones não funcionavam, então, começamos a mandar e-mails e telegramas, sempre sem resposta!

- Mas isso não é possível!

- Temos tudo aqui arquivado, podemos enviar...

- Em quais telefones vocês ligavam?

- O da sua casa é (026) 22334-84704 e o do trabalho (026) 47586-03982.

- Os últimos dígitos estão errados, o da minha casa termina com oito e o do escritório com zero. Quais os e-mails que você tem? E qual o endereço?

Perguntei, aquilo estava começando a cheirar mal.

- Bom, o e-mail é camus1 .br e o endereço é Santuário de Athena, casa VII, ala II, Grécia.

- Meu e-mail não tem o número um após meu nome e o endereço está incorreto, é no Santuário, porém na Casa de Aquário.

Fez-se um silêncio no telefone. Tanto eu quanto ele já sabíamos quem tinha sido o autor dessa palhaçada no sistema da escola: Isaac.

- Pois bem Henry, acho que já entendi tudo.

- Ainda não acabou, Camus. Infelizmente tenho outras coisas a informar.

Não podia ser verdade, meu filho além de péssimo aluno, mau elemento em sala, um safadinho que só queria saber de paquerar, que adulterou o sistema da escola para eu não ser encontrado e mentiu pra mim... O que mais ele poderia ter feito?

Diante do meu silêncio, o reitor continuou.

- Bom, Isaac era pego constantemente fumando nas dependências do instituição, eu mesmo chamei a atenção dele diversas vezes por causa disso. Mas, além disso, houve um episódio com drogas aqui e...

Por alguns instantes eu parei de ouvi-lo. Drogas? Shion havia mencionado drogas. Aquilo era sério e não uma besteirinha...

**- DROGAS?**

Não me contive.

- Coisa boba, de criança, ele e uma turminha fizeram uma roda para experimentar maconha. Mas não podíamos deixar passar em branco, todos foram expulsos.

Eu estava quase fora de mim. Drogas... Meu filho experimentando uma porcaria dessas e fumando cigarros com regularidade. Bom, ao menos não era um problema sério com substancias, era apenas um início que eu trataria de cortar logo.

- Bom, Henry, meu amigo – Agora eu falava mais tranquilo, tendo entendido tudo – Sugiro que redobrem as senhas do sistema de vocês.

Eu disse, ele riu do outro lado da linha.

- Vou mandar os e-mails no seu e-mail correto, espero que fique tudo bem aí?

- Bom, com Isaac não posso garantir muita coisa...

- E parabéns pelo casamento.

Como ele sabia?

- Ah...

- Recebi o convite de Milo.

Claro! Nós tínhamos mais de mil convidados na festa inicial, Milo devia ter convidado todo mundo com quem eu já havia trocado bom dia alguma vez na vida.

- Infelizmente não poderei ir...

Graças aos céus, assim não precisaria avisá-lo sobre a mudança de planos. Desligamos o telefone, eu olhei fixamente para a mesa, com meus dedos batendo um a um na tábua envernizada.

Respirei fundo e decidi continuar, dessa vez liguei para o diretor da escola de Hyoga, aquela onde mandei Isaac se matricular. Em poucos minutos confirmei a versão que Shion me passou, ele não havia tentado se matricular, do contrário já estaria cursando há meses o colegial.

Respirei fundo, agora meu trabalho exigia pesquisa de campo. Eu queria descobrir o que raios aquele moleque estava aprontando durante todo o dia, porque treinando e estudando obviamente ele não estava.

Franzi as sobrancelhas e me levantei, eu ia tirar cada detalhe dessa história a limpo ou meu nome não era Camus! Obviamente eu estava muito irritado com tudo, mas não queria transparecer nada.

Engoli seco enquanto andava e me perdia em meus devaneios. Se ele havia experimentado drogas pela primeira vez há alguns meses, será que isso já havia evoluído? Será que, por acaso, ele estava viciado em algo?

Tentei afastar esses pensamentos da minha mente, ele não demostrava nenhum sinal de dependência química ou psíquica de nada. O comportamento, trejeitos, forma de se vestir, se de portar, de falar... Nada me remetia a um usuário de entorpecentes.

TRIM TRIM

Peguei meu celular irritado, era Milo.

- Fale.

- Nossa, ooooiiiii amorzinho para você também – Ele disse cheio de charminho na voz.

- Milo, estou ocupado.

- Você sempre está ocupado... E a única ocupação que gosto é aquela que você tem de noite comigo. Hmmmm, falando nisso, meu gelinho, que delícia de noite foi...

- O que você quer, amor? – Eu falei, seco, querendo cortá-lo de uma maneira não grosseira.

- Iiih, o que que houve hein?

- Te explico quando nos encontrarmos, preocupações com Isaac. Já resolvi o que faltava para o nosso casamento, você pegou as roupas no alfaiate?

- Sim, meu lindo. Era para isso que liguei, ficaram maravilhosas! Pena que Isaac não fez as provas necessários, tenho medo que o tamanho não fique perfeito.

- Vai servir, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem, meu hagn dasz! Te amo!

Eu desliguei o telefone. Tentei retomar meus pensamentos e me lembrar para onde estava indo. Em um minuto meu telefone toca novamente.

TRIM TRIM

Maldito celular, era Hyoga agora. Eu não tinha um minuto de sossego.

- Fale rápido, Hyoga.

- O-oi, mestre...

- O que você quer? – É, eu estava realmente impaciente. Mas não era culpa do menino, então, tentei me controlar.

- E-er... Eu queria ir numa balada hoje porque é o aniversário do...

- Não. – Balada? Nem quis terminar de ouvir, estava fora de cogitação, ele tinha prova no dia seguinte.

- Mas mestre, por favor...

- Hyoga, você tem prova de química amanhã, não tem? Além disso, pelo que sei, você tem um trabalho para apresentar na aula de literatura. Você precisa estar inteiro e bem descansado, a resposta é não. – Tentei explicar bem os motivos.

- MAS ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! Eu nunca posso fazer nada!

- Hyoga... – Eu avisei, rezando para minha paciência não me abandonar naquele momento.

- Não, eu NUNCA POSSO FAZER NADA! TODO MUNDO VAI!

- Não me interessa o que todo mundo faz, filho. Hoje você não vai passar a madrugada fora, isso está fora de discussão. E abaixe esse tom de voz, mocinho, que eu não sou seu amiguinho para você gritar comigo!

- MAS EU SEMPRE FICO DE FORA, O SHUN VAI E EU NÃO VOU... ISSO NÃO É CERTO! VOCÊ SÓ PEGA NO MEU PÉ E O ISAAC FAZ O QUER DA VIDA DELE E...

- CHEGA! Hyoga, essa discussão acabou aqui, eu estou ocupado, você tem aula amanhã e uma prova final, vá estudar agora! Nós vamos conversar de novo sobre esse seu showzinho no telefone, você não vai! E se continuar discutindo vai ficar de castigo!

Ele finalmente ficou em silêncio. Estava contrariado como qualquer adolescente ficaria, mas ao menos abaixou a bola.

- Vá estudar filho, quando eu chegar em casa prometo que sento com você para rever a matéria e daí no final de semana você combina de sair com o Shun e eu mesmo levo vocês. Sem contar que suas férias estão chegando, e pode ter certeza que com boas notas na escola eu vou deixa-lo viajar, quem sabe até com Shun se Shaka deixar.

- Tá bom, pai.

Desligamos, eu irritado e Hyoga chateado com minha negativa. Novamente, me vi perdido e esquecido do meu rumo. Ah, sim, continuei andando em frente para...

TRIM TRIM

RAIOS! Por muito pouco não espatifei meu celular no pilar de mármore mais próximo, eu não tinha um segundo de paz.

- Senhor Camus?

- SIM! – Respondi nervoso, com a voz alterada, para aquele número que não conhecia.

- O senhor é o responsável legal de Isaac de Kraken?

- Sim... – Eu disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Senhor, sinto ligar assim, mas precisamos que venha até o hospital municipal. Seu filho está conosco e precisamos de autorização para alguns procedimentos.

- O QUE? O QUE ELE TEM? ELE ESTÁ BEM?

- Senhor, pessoalmente o médico poderá passar mais informações, sou apenas a telefonista e não tenho essas respostas. A única informação que possuo é que precisam do senhor com a máxima urgência aqui.

Mas não podia ser! Aquele dia podia ficar pior?! Respirei fundo e corri até meu carro, em um dos semáforos fechados mandei uma mensagem para que Milo me encontrasse com urgência no hospital.

Me concentrei para não fazer nenhuma besteira no transito, meu pequeno... Meu pequeno estava machucado ou... Ah, eu não podia nem pensar!


	4. Chapter 4

_Meninas, conforme o prometido, esperei apenas alguns reviews e já estou postando a continuação. Comentem que já posto em seguida. Um obrigada especial às fofíssimas Rafa (também senti saudades ^^) e Cidoka Cullen (hehehe, adorei seus comentários ^^). Beijos enormes com muito carinho!_

**Capítulo IV – Dono do Meu Nariz**

**POV Isaac**

Ah, eu que não ia ficar naquela sala esperando aquele cara com duas pintas na testa ficar descendo a lenha em mim para o meu Mestre. Na verdade, eu não queria mais ficar naquele santuário por nem ao menos um minuto, não aguentava mais aquela encenação de família bizarra que Camus e Milo estavam fazendo às minhas custas.

Hyoga sempre foi um cão adestrado, isso ninguém podia discutir, mas até então ele aceitar ser subjugado daquela maneira... Que cena bizarra foi aquela que eu vi dele apanhando como uma criança, e pior, quem meu mestre pensava que era para encostar um dedo em mim daquele jeito? Nós não somos filhos, somos cavaleiros, somos lutadores treinados para matar e morrer.

Meu único interesse nessa _merda_ era ser o mais forte possível e conseguir a armadura de ouro custasse o que custasse... E essa babaquice de brincadeira de casinha de "papai e mamãe" que encenavam no meu alojamento não estava ajudando. Ter que viver naquele circo, com o Milo encenando a mamãe-palhaço e Camus o dono do picadeiro era demais!

Levantei-me bufando de raiva e saí andando, não era mais criança, se não me faziam treinar, eu iria era me divertir. Que nem aquela palhaçada de intercâmbio que meu mestre inventou, só serviu para eu tocar o _puteiro_. Peguei meu celular e liguei para o Ikki, um dos únicos que dava para ter certo diálogo naquele salão de cabelereiros feminino que virou o santuário.

_– Ikki?_

_– Manda meu, beleza?_

_– Naquelas, não aguento mais essa merda de lugar. Quem esse Shion pensa que é?_

_– Somos dois. Onde você está? Tô indo praí, vamos dar um rolê._

Ikki não demorou muito a chegar, fiquei satisfeito em vê-lo, queria dar um volta e espairecer um pouco a mente daquela besteira toda que a vida nas casas zodiacais havia se tornado em tão pouco tempo. Ele era um cara legal, descolado, sem se prender àquelas regras ridículas que impunham a nós simplesmente por sermos adolescentes.

Para minha alegria, vi Ikki bolando um baseado, eu não costumava fumar muito por total falta de possibilidade, mas aquilo era exatamente o que eu precisava naquele momento. Acho que essa seria a terceira vez que eu fumaria, ou a quarta, não sei ao certo – mas claro que Ikki não precisava saber disso.

Dei uma tragada, aquele cheiro de erva invadiu minhas narinas de maneira profunda, tal qual a fumaça invadiu meus pulmões e o relaxamento foi quase imediato. Aquilo era incrível, eu precisava confessar que aquela sensação de relaxamento e liberdade era perfeita.

Aquele babaca do meu mestre achava que podia mandar em mim, não era? Pois bem, quem estava em cima da carne seca agora? Era eu! Eu que não seguiria regrinhas imbecis como o retardado do Hyoga, eu faria o que eu bem entendesse, eu...

De repente minha mente desligou daquilo tudo e eu deitei, apenas curtindo o momento e a lentidão que aquele cigarro de maconha trazia para mim. Respirei fundo, bem fundo, olhando o horizonte e me desconectando de tudo.

_– Nossa moleque, tá loucaço hein?_

Foi só o que ouvi Ikki dizer, com os olhos avermelhados. Queria apenas desligar do mundo, e estava conseguindo. A maconha em mim tinha um efeito que não tinha em Ikki, acho que era porque ele consumia mais que eu.

Vez ou outra me confessou que queria novamente a sensação que eu vivenciava, que aquilo sumia depois de um tempo de uso contínuo. Eu não respondia, não queria que ele soubesse que eu não fumava tanto. Mas eu já tinha percebido que Ikki ficava nervoso quando não fumava por muito tempo e que o efeito nele não era como em mim, o que me distanciava um pouco dessas substancias.

Depois e algum tempo ele se levantou e falou algo, demorei a entender, a vida andava em câmera lenta e eu não queria perder aquela sensação. Ele me puxou e me estendeu um copo, eu sequer olhei para aquilo e bebi, era vodka eu acho, ou algo muito forte.

Andamos até um lugar afastado, acho que para encontrar alguns amigos dele. A bebida misturada à maconha tornava tudo ainda mais confuso, o entendimento havia se esvaído um pouco e eu acho que não andava propriamente em linha reta naquele momento, o mundo cambaleava e eu acho que eu cambaleava com ele.

Respirei fundo quando vi que estávamos pegando o trem e saindo dos arredores do santuário, eu estava muito louco para andar por aí, mas Ikki estava comigo e acabei nem me preocupando. Descemos numa estação que dava numa região periférica, olhei em volta e o lugar era horrível.

Ikki me dava mais bebida, assim como bebia mais também. Até que finalmente consegui prestar atenção no que ele dizia.

– Queria muito experimentar pó.

– Hãm?

– Mas porra Issac, você está muito lesado! – Ikki começou a rir e eu não entendia direito o que ele dizia, acho que era efeito da mistura de substâncias no meu organismo – Pó! Eu sempre quis cheirar!

– Você quer dizer... – Titubeei, as palavras me faltavam e eu tentava fazer a cabeça funcionar – Você quer usar cocaína?

_– Sim, ou outra coisa... Cansei de ficar só no banza, quero ou um doce, ou pó ou que seja um chá de cogumelo! Mas quero outras sensações!_

Eu olhei para o chão, ligeiramente preocupado. Será que aquilo não podia ficar meio perigoso para Ikki? Eu já estava no auge, nunca havia ficado tão drogado ou bêbado em toda a minha vida.

_– Vamos, já estamos chegando!_

Entramos num local ermo e extremamente feio, era como uma favela. Entramos num barraco, pessoas de todos os tipos estavam lá, comprando pó com aparência horrível. Me questionei se minha aparência não era igual a deles, mas não devia, eu não era usuário de drogas, nem Ikki. O que raios estávamos fazendo naquele lugar?!

– _Olha só, carne fresca..._ – Disse um gorducho barbudo com um palito de dentes na boca. –_O que os mauricinhos querem aqui?_

Mauricinhos? Ah, nós eramos os mais descolados do santuário, queria ver o que ele diria de Hyoga e o namoradinho dele! Tentei fazer uma postura mais máscula, a fim de impor respeito, pois músculos eu tinha.

Ele sorriu, olhando para trás, foi quando percebi que tinha dois "armários" de óculos escuros nos encarando atrás dele, cada um segurava uma arma enorme, eu diria que era uma metralhadora pequena, mas não entendo muito de armas.

Ikki jogou dinheiro na mesa e avisou o que queria, eu continuava bebendo a vodka nervoso, a garrafa estava acabando e eu já não enxergava muita coisa. Eu estava tonto, muito tonto, queria vomitar e sair daquele lugar.

Vi o gordão colocar uma fileira de pó branco na mesa para Ikki, parecia farinha, e outra para mim. Eu mal consegui dizer que não queria, só senti um drogado esbarrar em mim e me empurrar.

Por instinto, revidei um soco no sujeito que caiu. Depois disso só me lembro de levar um soco na cara e...

**oOo**

Estava tudo branco. Tudo branco.

Vi luzes fortes, estava deitado, acho que numa maca.

Sentia dor, muita dor.

– Ele está acordando...

– Qual é seu nome, garoto?

– Ele desmaiou novamente...

A luz sumiu, as vozes também.

**oOo**

Vi novamente pessoas com aventais brancos, o que estava acontecendo? Eu estava com muita dor. Onde estaria Ikki?

Não conseguia falar, novamente ficou tudo escuro.

As vozes sumiram.

**oOo**

Mais uma vez me vi deitado, eu tinha soro sendo injetado em minhas veias.

Não conseguia me mexer.

Ouvi o Mestre Camus falando... Mestre Camus? Onde eu estava afinal?

Queria falar com ele, mas novamente as luzes foram se apagando...

E as vozes, por sua vez, sumindo...


End file.
